


Ineffable Rendezvous

by BeMyReverie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bentley Car Sex Challenge (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Cute, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinda, LGBTQ, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Soft apologies, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), This is what life has come to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie
Summary: Crowley was speeding again, but he has a stonkingly devious method to apologize to Aziraphale this time.





	Ineffable Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t read the tags:  
S M U T

Some_ people would assume that to get to the explicit pieces of writing, there would have to be a script or scene of romance to start the mood; others would imagine that it jumps right to the part where things get hot and steamy. In this case, these are both equally incorrect._

The frame of the old fashioned Bentley drove faster than light (and darkness) its self as it sped down a road where no other vehicles or people were in sight. It was dark this night; the sky had a generous amount of gas balls that glowed dimly from their places. The trees blurred into thick and evergreen blurbs as the car drove by it all without slowing to take in any of the view. The road sign with ‘70 MAXIMUM’ was also ignored as the vehicle pressed closer to 120 mph. 

Inside the vehicle, the music was being messed with, the volume of **Don’t Stop Me Now **by Queen was getting increasingly louder by the hand of Crowley, the demon with flaming red hair, and glasses that looked suspiciously like they came from someone’s steampunk phase. He was grinning, a devilish smile pursing his lips as he drove with one hand, half focusing on the road while playing with the stereo, while also ignoring the complaints from his passenger in shotgun. 

“Dear God, slow down, please!” The angel, Aziraphale, said fearfully from beside him, he was gripping onto the seatbelt like it was his lifeline; in his head, it was. 

Aziraphale’s plead went unheard, or more likely, ignored by the demon, who seemed to just speed up. Eventually, he started to slow, pulling over recklessly to the side of the road, by the park they often visited. “That was petrifying, Crowley, how have you not killed anyone yet?” The angel says, still clutching the belt between his hands, even though they were starting to get clammy.

”I haven’t killed anyone on the roads, it’s their mistake if they cross me.” Crowley replies and Aziraphale gives himself a small prayer. 

“You go too fast for me, Crowley. I can’t keep up; it’s quite exhausting to always be a few steps behind you,” he replies, looking mournful and too wholesome for Crowley to not do anything. 

Yellow eyes glance at Aziraphale through the tint of his sunglasses; Crowley’s lips quirking up when a sinful idea came to mind and slid off his tongue in one smooth sentence. “Let me make it up to you, angel; I’ll give you some very good roadside assistance to relieve that anxiety you’re bottling,”

_Keep in mind that Crowley is a demon. Temptation is the reason they are around, temptation is their whole being. If there’s one thing they can excel at, it is helping people give into sin. Therefore, Crowley is made to give people what they want, but Aziraphale isn’t people. He’s an angel, but an angel who still has wants nonetheless._

”Well it’s certainly not an awful idea, I do feel slightly on edge from your idea of safe driving, dear.” His feathery soft voice murmurs gently to the demon who removes his glasses and gives the angel a grin.

”Just get on the edge, of the seat, and I’ll show you that I’ll make it up to you,~” he purrs out, already practically on his knees, between Aziraphale’s now slightly opened legs. 

Baby blue eyes watched the demon start to unbutton his off-toned beige slacks, he makes no move to stop him, practically on the track to give into this soon to be even more unholy act.

It felt like a crime to stare down at the male, who had pulled down his pants and was currently starting to mouth at his crotch, over his boxers. The angel made a low noise at the demon’s tongue as it flickered over the only fabric keeping him decent at the moment. Aziraphale couldn’t help the problem that was starting to become more obvious as Crowley continued to tease him, keeping his arms looped over Aziraphale’s soft thighs. “Hurry up, dear,” he says gently, a bit impatient if he had to admit it.

Crowley’s mouth spread into a cocky grin as his snakelike gaze lifted to meet the angel’s. “I thought I went too fast for you; now I’m slowing down for you.” He says as he moves his mouth back to the fabric which was getting slightly damp from the fact he was licking it; quite possibly an effect of Aziraphale having an erection, but he didn’t say anything.

The angel had been letting out a lot of soft sighs and sounds that had a resemblance to ‘ooh’; they got increasingly louder as Crowley’s hands slid under the fabric bunched around his thighs and pulled it down quickly. Not giving him much time to adjust, Crowley let his tongue circle and move along his length, all the way to the tip and down, then back up again, his hooded gaze glancing up at Aziraphale to watch his reactions, the angel looked like he was in complete ecstasy. 

Aziraphale moaned loudly when Crowley’s mouth finally went onto him, sinking down, slowly, just below half way, before pulling up, the repeating the process multiple times, his mouth going more along him as he did so. The demon let out a soft sound of his own when Aziraphale buried a hand in his hair, it wasn’t pulling, which was unfortunate, but it still felt extremely nice to the demon. He wouldn’t say that out loud though.

The activity wasn’t short, but it didn’t end years later either, about 10 minutes because Crowley took his time in pleasuring his angel. It wasn’t until the last 2 minutes that Crowley has started to deep throat the angel, picking up the pace. Aziraphale wasn’t a glass shattering volume, but his moans reached Crowley’s ears every time. 

Aziraphale’s hip movements registered before the taste did. The angel had made a moaning sound, gripping Crowley’s red hair tightly as his hips jerked up and he finished with a few quieter panting sounds after that.

Crowley swallowed and started to pull off at a slow pace, given that sometimes sensitivity was heightened during times like this and Aziraphale has yet to release his grip in his hair. The male stayed on his knees, glancing up with a grin, his lips slightly shiny from the fact that he had licked them as he pulled off. “Good, angel?” He questions.

Aziraphale glanced down at him, his pupils were blown and the blue outline of his iris’ that could be seen, were shades darker than usual. He was silent, before finally answering the question. 

“It went over too quickly.” He replies with the bright smile he usually wore whenever he looked at his demon, the feeling he had with Crowley at this moment, was ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fan-fiction in this fandom, I hope it reaches the expectations of all you lovely people.
> 
> Also, the last words spoken by Aziraphale... Ah, the irony.


End file.
